Til We Meet Again
by BOOitsCaitlin
Summary: Chelsea gets the shock of her lifetime when she finds herself ship wrecked with Vaughn, her best friend from kindergarten. Chelsea soon falls in love with Vaughn, but does he love her?
1. Shipwrecked

The man in front of me looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't place his face. But I had seen it before!

"Chelsea!" the man cried in a southern drawl.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

"Vaughn!" I tried to yell but my throat felt like sand paper. I barely made a sound.

It was Vaughn, my best friend in kindergarten!

"Chels! Are you okay? Remember me, Vaughn?" Vaughn started pulling me up.

"Va-vaughn?" I croaked. "What, eh, what happened?"

Vaughn scooped me into his arms and started walking. "You remember me." He smiled. "You were on a cruise, and the ship crashed! I saw you on some driftwood, and I got on my boat and came and got you."

"The cruise?" Then I remembered. "Oh! Oh my gosh!"

"Come on, I'm taking you to Felicia's."

Soon I could see some small shabby buildings, but nothing was as interesting as Vaughn. Vaughn wasn't the cherub-cheeked chubby boy I remembered. He was so different. My eyes raked over him and I marveled at how he looked. _Boy, Vaughn is hot! _

Vaughn was muscular, I bet he had a six-pack, yet he wasn't totally ripped. Just right. His silver hair flipped over his violet eyes and his hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Vaughn was perfect. I dosed off in his perfect arms.

"Chelsea? Chelsea?" a sweet voice asked.

I opened my eyes. A woman with red hair looked over me. "I'm Felicia. Are you okay, Chelsea?"

"Um…I think. Where am I?" I asked. I looked around. I was lying on a wrecked couch in an unfamiliar house. A patchwork quilt lay over me.

"Well, dear. We've been ship wrecked. About a mon-"

I cut Felicia off. "SHIP WRECKED?!" I screeched.

Vaughn came running in. "Chels." Vaughn took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Felicia smiled. "She's been through a lot, Vaughn, dear."

_Vaughn, DEAR?! Hands off, Felicia you old bag!_

I gasped at my own thoughts.

"What?" Vaughn asked worriedly.

I shook my head. _Oh, wow. I think I may have a little crush on Vaughn……._

"Anyway, myself and my family became ship wrecked here about a month ago, and Vaughn got lost in a storm, on his boat, oh, a week after. Vaughn and I sailed to the mainland and we got Mirabelle and Julia out here. So Vaughn lives here now, getting animals for them. We need someone to open a farm, see. I can't because I have to look after my family, and get connections to the mainland. We are all hoping to make this island home. Oh, also Chen and his son Charlie have a shop here. Slowly we are becoming a nice, livable island. Now you've been ship wrecked too. This area mustn't be good for large ships." Felicia told me.

I didn't really get anything she said. Except the farm bit. "I could run the farm!" I offered.

"Really?" Felicia asked.

"Well, um…" I stammered. "I haven't had any experience or anything but I can learn…"

"Great!" Vaughn cheered. "So you are going to stay!"

Felicia grinned. "We have set up the cottage there anyway, in case someone else came. Vaughn, why don't you take her? I'll get some necessities."

"Sure." Vaughn scooped me up and carried me outside.

"Wow." I said as Vaughn placed me gently on the couch of the cottage. It was adorable. I was sitting in the lounge and behind me were large windows. The couch was white with a pale pink and lavender rose pattern. An obviously handmade coffee table was half a meter away from the couch. It was so cute. The kitchen was very old fashioned country style, and there was a round white table with mismatch chairs around it. One was painted white, one pale pink, one lavender, and one wasn't painted at all. I hadn't seen the other rooms yet.

"Amazing huh? I'm surprised I managed to get most of the furniture over on my boat." Vaughn grinned and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, everything is so pretty! Why did you buy girlie stuff though?"

"It was the cheapest." Vaughn winked.

I laughed and there was a knock at the door. Felicia came in carrying a basket.

"Hiya, here is some stuff you'll need. I'm not sure these close will fit you, some are mine, and some are my daughter's Natalie. I can always make you some to fit." Felicia smiled and placed the basket on the coffee table. "Oh, there's one of Vaughn's old t-shirts, I couldn't find you any other pajamas."

_SHE HAD VAUGHN'S OLD T-SHIRTS?!_

Vaughn groaned. "Do you want me to walk around shirtless?"

_Yes please! Oh yes! Please do!_

Felicia laughed. "I'd better be going. I'll come by in the morning."

Vaughn stood up. "Me too. You'll find your way around the cottage in no time. I'll give you an exclusive island tour tomorrow."

I smiled. "Alright. Thanks for everything. See you two tomorrow!"

"Bye, Chelsea. Sleep well." Felicia smiled and left.

"See ya, Chels." Vaughn ruffled my hair and left.

The door swung shut.

"Bye." I whispered.

I sunk down into the couch. _Whoa. Today was…unbelievable. Ship wrecked, meeting Felicia, a new home, a farm. And Vaughn…_

It wasn't a 'little crush' like I thought. I loved Vaughn.


	2. Tours

**Aw, shucks.**

I didn't want to wake up. _Nononononononononono! _

I rolled over. I had to run a FARM today! I so didn't want to wake up. Felicia was stopping by, the old cougar.

Cougar. That made me think. She was a cougar because of Vaughn. Vaughn! That's right. He was going to give me a tour! I bounced out of bed.

_**BOIIIIING**_

Well. Not like that. Anyway, I found my way to the shower. I hopped in and sighed with relief. After I was dressed and I had had some breakfast, I flopped on the couch.

_Home sweet home._

**Knock, Knock.**

"Come in!" I called.

Vaughn walked in. "Hi."

_Vaughn, Sweet Vaughn._

"So, ready for your big tour?" Vaughn asked.

"Big?" I questioned.

"We-ell…" Vaughn hesitated.

_Vaughn is so cute when he hesitates. Vaughn is so cute. Full stop. _I snapped to attention. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! It's been years, and we were KIDS. And now, it's been a day. This is ridiculous. Besides, what about Ms Cougar?_

I laughed and stood up. "Let's go!"

"This way, my lady." Vaughn opened the door and gestured grandly.

"Thank you, kind sir." I replied with a posh voice.

Vaughn laughed. I shut the door behind me and we walked down the dirt path.

Soon we were standing infront of a red barn. Vaughn opened the door and walked it. A plump, blonde lady stood behind the counter. "Ah, is this the new one?" she smiled, lighting up her whole face. "I'm Mirabelle, love. Welcome." Mirabelle turned to a slightly ajar door across the room. "Julia, love, come out here!" She called.

"Yes, Muuuum!" A voice called.

An attractive girl, Julia, with her long blonde hair bounced into the main room. "Oh, who's this?" she asked.

I expected Vaughn to introduce us. Instead he stood silently. After a few moments, I spoke up. "I'm Chelsea."

Julia smiled. She had the same smile as her mother. "Julia." She replied. "So, where you from?" Julia asked.

Before I got to answer, Vaughn said in a quiet voice. "Let's go, Chels." Louder he said "Excuse us." Vaughn grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out the door before I could say anything else.

"What was that about?!" I demanded.

Vaughn just gave me a look and stalked off. I sighed, and trudged on after him.

Soon we were standing in a small store. "Hi, Vaughn." said the man from behind the counter. "Oh, are you Chelsea?" he asked, looking at me. "I'm Chen. It's a pleasure." Chen shook my hand.

I nodded. "Charmed." _Charmed? Since when have I said charmed?_

A little boy, spitting image of Chen walked out. "Hiya, strange lady! I'm Charlie! Boy, you're pretty!"

I smiled. "Hi, Charlie. I'm Chelsea."

"Okay, bye bye, Chelsea!" Charlie waved and ran out the door.

Chen smiled fondly.

"He's a sweet kid." I told Chen.

"Well, we better be off…" Vaughn said quietly.

"Come to me if you need anything, Chelsea." Chen told me.

"Yup, bye!" I said quickly before Vaughn pulled me out the door.

"Sheesh, Vaughn. What's your problem?!" I demanded.

Vaughn just gave me a Look. I stalked off angrily.

"Chels." whispered Vaughn.

I kept walking.

When I got to my home, I slammed the door and flopped on the couch. After a while, I heard a knock on the door.

"Chelsea, it's Felicia!" called the cougar.

I so did not want to see her. I sprinted to my room and yelled from my bedroom door "I'm very tired Felicia, no point coming in, sorry!" Not technically a lie. Because I was tired of Vaughn's behavior.

"Oh, let me give you some things then." Ms Cougar called back.

_She doesn't give up does she?_

I sighed. "Dump it on the table please, door's open." I shouted.

I jumped in my bed and pulled over the sheets, incase she came in. I heard the door creak open.

"Alright, it's there. Bye, Chelsea. Have a nice rest, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks. Bye."

I heard the door shut. I hopped out of my bed and walked out my back door. I sighed.

_What's with Vaughn?_

* * *

Author: Hiya, just want to thank _Glitter121_ for the title of this fanfic!

Chelsea: Hi, us characters are going to appear now and then!

Felicia: Please R&R!

Vaughn: The more you R&R the more you see us here!

All: Bye!


End file.
